Old and New Dreams
by Jeilynn
Summary: A heart that longs to be joined to one it cannot have. A single night of passion on the night Pan leaves for college, turns her world as she knows it completely upside down. Will she ever be with the man she loves? Or will fate and misunderstandings forever pull them apart?
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! So here we are, back again with another Pan/Vegeta pairing story. And like any other Pan/Vegeta fic writeen by me, this Fic is Rated M for a reason. Please note that I don't usually include intimate scenes so early on, but in this case it served a purpose. So if that isn't your cup of tea please hit the back button now, for everyone else, enjoy!

The sun was already sinking low on the horizon, but Pan's going away party was still in full swing. Tomorrow she would be leaving for college nearly half way across the country. She told everyone she'd chosen the school because of its excellent academic programs, something that made her grandmother Chichi and her father, very proud. But that wasn't the real reason she'd chosen to go to school so far from home. She'd chosen the school so she wouldn't have to spend another day yearning for a man she couldn't have. A man she had been in love with all her life, but who was so completely unavailable to her. And as much as she loved her home and the people she was lucky enough to call her family, she couldn't take it anymore. Call it cowardly if you will, but she couldn't spend another day being so close to him and not being able to be with him. It hurt too much. And she was hoping, that with a little distance, maybe, just maybe she might be able to forget him. Or at least stop loving him. Though both seemed terribly unlikely given how long she had loved him.

Quietly, Pan slipped away from the party and made her way to the gravitation room. She needed a little privacy and a little time to say good bye. It would be strange not training every day, not coming in and sparring with Vegeta. Just thinking his name made her heart catch in her throat, and her eyes stung with unshed tears. She moved slowly around the room, letting her hands trace gently over the equipment and computer panel. She would miss this room. This is where she felt closest to him. It was the one place that gave her a valid reason to be near him, to touch him. She was going to miss all of this so much, and she would miss everyone. Especially him. Vegeta. She'd known him all her life, loved him all her life, and even though she knew it was wrong, she couldn't squash the feelings she had for him. At first she'd tried to explain it away as hero worship. After all, he was the proud, and strong Prince of Saiyans. A true fighter in every sense of the word. But as she got older and the feelings grew into something more as Vegeta began to have a starring role in all her fantasies, and she brushed it aside as nothing more than a school girl crush. A student, crushing on her handsome, older, mentor. But the older she got, the more clearly she could see it for what it was. At some point along the line, she had fallen in love with him. And there was nothing she could do about it.

She stood there in the almost deafening silence of the gravitation room with the last remaining rays of sunlight filtering in through the small windows, and fought the growing urge within herself not to cry. She refused to shed another tear over him, to wallow even further in self pity than she already had. But even as she thought it, the tears slowly slipped down her cheeks. This was why she had to get away, why she couldn't go to a school closer to home. Because she would still see him every day, and if she was going to have any hope of moving past her feelings and get over him, she needed to escape. Even if it meant moving to another city to do it.

"You do realize the party is outside, right?"

Pan whirled around, startled by the sound of that familiar masculine voice, that always sent chills down her spine and made things low in her body clench.

"Vegeta, hey. Yeah, I did realize that actually. I just needed a minute alone."

"For what?"

Pan shrugged as she tried to look at anything but the man in front of her. Even now she couldn't look him in the eye, because she was afraid that he would see what she was really feeling.

"To say good bye?"

"Yeah, basically," she replied.

Pan shifted nervously from foot to foot as she finally managed to meet his gaze, and for just a moment she was both mesmerized and caught off guard by the heated look in his eyes. He'd never looked at her that way before and it stole her breath away. Vegeta nodded almost solemnly as he moved closer, his gaze traveling slowly over her.

"I thought you said your good byes earlier tonight?" he said, stopping directly in front of her.

"I did. Mostly."

"Mostly?"

Pan tried not squirm under the wieght of his gaze. They both knew that she'd avoided him all night and that he was the only one she hadn't said good bye to. Not because she didn't want to, but because it would hurt too much.

"So, you've said goodbye to your family, your friends, the gravitation room...Were you ever planning on saying good bye to me?"

Pan was at a loss for words. She hadn't planned on being anywhere near Vegeta tonight, let alone being left alone in the same room with him.

"Of course I was going to say good bye to you, don't be ridiculous Vegeta."

"Really?"

The skepticism in his voice was obvious and she was finding it harder and harder to think as Vegeta moved closer, backing her slowly into the wall of the gravitation room, the cool steel wall making her skin break out in goose flesh.

"Really."

She tried to think of something to say or do, but with Vegeta standing this close, she couldn't seem to think past the pounding of her pulse in her ears. He was so close, all she had to do was lift her hand and they would be touching. A fine tremor ran through her body as she gazed into his eyes, trying to find her voice and failing.

"I don't think you had any intention of saying good bye to me little one," Vegeta said, his voice going deeper, husky. "And I, for one, refuse to let you leave, without saying good bye."

Pan didn't know what to say, but it didn't matter, because whatever words she might have spoken were lost, when Vegeta lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her. His lips were warm and full against the softness of hers. She was taken aback by this sudden move, but it took only seconds for her to respond and she was kissing him back in earnest. Her hands slid up and over his chest, feeling the hard muscles beneath the fabric of his shirt as Vegeta's hands slid to her hips and pulled her against him. Pan whimpered softly, her mind cloudy with desire for the man who held her, even as she was almost positive that she had to be dreaming. This had to be a dream! After all, Vegeta had never expressed even the smallest interest in her before now outside of being sparring partners, why would he now? She had every intention of asking him, but when he broke their kiss and she saw the look in his eyes, no words were needed.

His lips descended on hers again as his warm, strong hands slid downward and back up beneath the thin cotton of her dress. His hands caressed her pale flesh as Pan's hands pulled at the buttons on Vegeta's shirt, wanting to feel the warmth of his skin on hers. She couldn't explain it, but her body was just so very suddenly filled with a burning need. A desire deeper than she had ever thought herself capable of filled her, overwhelming all of her senses, as Vegeta gently guided them both to the cool floor of the gravitation room.

Pan's body arched beneath the teasing caress of Vegeta's hands as he gently unbottoned her dress and parted the thin fabric, leaving her body bare to his hungry gaze. Pan shivered as she ran fingers through the dark strands of Vegeta's hair as his mouth descended on her throat, his teeth gently biting and moving lower as she writhed beneath him. It was like she was caught in a trance as his hands, his mouth wandered over her body, caressing and exploring almost excruciatingly slow, wringing one cry of passion after another from her lips. Her eyes met Vegeta's as his mouth moved lower, caressin the insides of her thighs, making her shiver with anticipation. She'd had fantasies like this. Imagined him time and again using his mouth between her legs, but she'd never thought it would ever happen. The moment she felt the warm caress of Vegeta's mouth on her, Pan cried out, her body arching at the sweet torture. She ran her fingers through his hair, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of him kneeling there.

"Vegeta please...please..."

Pan's voice was breathy, her body humming with a strange energy as she pleaded with the Saiyan Prince. She wanted more of this sweet torture, more of his hands, his mouth on her body. She wanted him. She wanted so very much to do all the the things she'd ever imgained doing with him. She wanted his body on hers. Vegeta gave a low, masculine chuckle as he lifted his face and moved over her, positioning himself between her parted legs. Pan whimpered, feeling the hard length of him pressing into her. Everything in her was screaming at her to shred the fabric that kept the warm skin of their bodies seperated, and something must have shown on her face, in her eyes, as Vegeta leaned back to unfasten his pants, letting the fabric slide away to reveal himself to the young woman beneath him.

Pan's eyes widened at the sight of him. He was perfect, abslutely perfect. There was no other words to describe him as she reached for Vegeta again, drawing him back down to her, their lips meeting as Vegeta positioned himself once more between her legs, pressing against her entrance. Pan whimpered softly, aching for what he offered as that strange humming energy raced along her skin. Vegeta's eyes met hers for just a moment, a strange spark passing between them, and suddenly he was inside her, drawing a cry that was half pain and half pleasure from Pan's lips, her nails digging into the muscle of Vegeta's arms. He stayed poised above her, unmoving, letting her adjust both to his size and to the feeling of him inside her.

"Vegeta..."

That one word, his name on her lips was all it took, and he was moving inside her, his hips thrusting deep as that humming energy surrounded them both, wrapping them in a strange sort of caccoon. Their bodies moved together as soft moans eachoed around the room. And with each move, each passionate cry, that strange energy was growing, tightening around them to a point that was almost suffocating yet egging them on at the same time. Vegeta's name tumbled from Pan's lips over and over as a fine trembling wracked her body. She was so close as she clung to the man above her. His body moved against hers, with hers as he lowered his head to her throat, his lips leaving a trail of firey kisses that made her arch her back. She could feel his mouth hovering just above the skin where neck meets shoulder and she found herself turning her own head to do the same. It was as if she were being guided by an invisible force, and she was helpless to do anything but obey. One moment she was lost in the sensation of Vegeta's moving within her and the next they each sunk teeth into the others skin, and that was what undid them. Pan found herself screaming in pure ecstacy, her body writhing beneath Vegeta's, his own cries echoing hers as they both bit down harder, tumbling over that shining edge of pleasure, and that strange humming energy that had surrounded them, erupted like a sonic boom that only they were aware of.

Vegeta carefully rolled to the side, careful not to crush Pan beneath the weight of his body, and pulled her in close to him, truly holding her for the first and last time. He ran fingers slowly through the silken dark locks of her hair, amazed at how soft it was, and how easily is slid through his fingers. It was quickly followed by a sharp pain and the thought that this was the only time he would ever get to be with her like this, and what a fool he was for wasting all the time he'd had with her. Of course, if it hadn't been for her decision to leave, he may not have realized how much he truly cared for her, how much he loved her. And now she was leaving.

Pan idly ran her hand slowly up and down the muscled expanse of Vegeta's chest, her body slowly starting to quiet, and feeling just a little drained. She had never experienced anything like that in her life. And sadly, she probably never would again. Vegeta was the only man who could awaken that kind of passion inside her. And after tomorrow, she wouldn't be seeing him again for a very long time. And by that time, if fate was kind, she would better be able to handle her feelings for him.

"We should probably get dressed," Pan said sullenly. "Just in case anyone comes looking for us. We don't want anyone to find us like this."

Vegeta wanted to protest, to stay in this one moment in time, if even for a minute longer, but he knew she was right. If Bulma or any of the others came out here and found them like this, with evidence of their passion so obvious, it would be hell on Earth. For both of them.

"I supposed you're right."

They dressed in total silence, neither of them making the slightest sound as clothing was put to rights. When Pan looked up from the last button on her dress, Vegeta was watching her, a strange, almost sad look in his eyes as he pulled her against him, memorizing the feel of her softer body cradled against his. His hand caressed her cheek as he looked at her, and Pan tilted her cheek against his palm, enjoying that soft caress.

"I am going to miss you Princess," Vegeta said, huskily as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

Six Weeks Later...

Pan tossed and turned in bed as Vegeta's handsome face appeared in her mind's eye once more. His eyes were filled with that same dark passion that she'd seen on his face the night of her going away party. She heard his voice, almost felt a ghost of his touch as she suddenly bolted upright in bed, breathing hard. It had been like this every night since she'd left. Vegea's face, his body had haunted her every dream and fantasy since the night they'd made love in the gravitation room. Sometimes she could almost swear that she could still feel him. It was eerie, and a little unnerving. She looked around, reminding herself of her surroundings. She was still in bed, safe in her dorm room. Alone.

She started to lay back down when a staggering wave of nausea hit her, and she found herself stumbling out of bed and racing for the bathroom. She just barely made it in time to lose what little dinner she'd eaten that night. This had been happening off and on for the last couple of weeks. At first she'd thought it was just a bad case of the flu, but she still didn't seem to be feeling any better and she was exhausted all the time. Wiping her mouth, Pan pulled herself up off the cold tile floor to sit on the closed lid of the toilet, her eyes going to the little plastic bag from the pharmacy that sat on the bathroom counter. Her hand visibly shook as she reached for the plastic bag and peered inside at its contents. The only person who knew her circumstances was her best friend back home, Bra. When they'd last spoken on the phone earlier that afternoon and Pan described how she'd been feeling, she had let Bra talking her into going to the pharmacy and buying a pregnancy test. As Pan pulled the box from the bag, slowly turning it over and over in her hands, she couldn't help but feel a little silly. Why was she so nervous about this? There was no way she could be pregnant. She'd only been with one man, and that was weeks ago. And it had only been the one time. But in the back of her mind was a tiny voice of doubt, and she knew the only way to silence that voice, was by mustering her courage and taking the test.

Three minutes later, Pan was pacing back and forth in her dorm room. The test was ready. Three minutes, that's what it had said. Three minutes and the results could be read. So how come she was out here pacing back and forth? Because she was afraid. After years of fighting aliens and saving the Earth, she was afraid of a simple pregnancy test. It seemed foolish in comparison.

"Come on Pan. You can do this. It's just a stupid test. You can look at it. You've had math tests that were harder than this. Stop being a chicken," she scolded herself. "You can do this. You _can _do this."

Taking a deep breath, Pan walked back into the bathroom, her hand shaking as she reached for the test stick. It was now or never. As she forced herself to look down at that little result window, her entire world came crashing down around her. She slid to the floor of her bathroom, leaning against the wall as tears slipped down her cheeks. The test was positive. She was pregnant with Vegeta's child.

So what did you guys think? I know this wasn't that long but it's just the beginning. I really hope you all enjoyed this first part of the story. Please review and remember to be kind! Thank you! :)


	2. Homecoming

Hey everyone! Back again with Chapter 1. I really hope everyone enjoyed the prologue. Thank you to those who read and review. You are the best! And as a side note, anything in _italics_ is a flashback. Also just a reminder, this Fic is rated M for a reason, so if that isn't your cup of tea, then please hit the back button now. For everyone else, enjoy!

Six years later...

Pan's eyes watched the scenery fly by as the Taxi made its way to her parents' house. It seemed so strange to be coming back here after all this time. To be honest, she never thought she would see her childhood home ever again. Everything had changed so much in the last six years that it almost seemed like someone else's life. Her eyes shifted over to her daughter, who was practically bouncing in her seat. Pan's chest grew tight for just a moment. Her beautiful daughter Akari, looked so much like Vegeta, that she found herself praying that no one would notice. When she had first discovered she was pregnant, Pan spent three days in bed crying, and she wasn't entirely sure that it had all been tears of sorrow. She had managed to hide it for as long as she could, and she refused to come home to visit during holiday breaks, knowing full well that her growing belly would begin to show and give her away. Her parents had always been so proud, knowing she was pregnant would tear them apart. And she had been right. When her parents had unexpectedly arrived for a visit, Pan was six months pregnant, and her parents hadn't handled it well.

_Pan sat quietly on the edge of her bed as her father paced back and forth in front of her. She could practically feel the rage rolling off of him in waves as he glared down at. Her kind, intelligent, loving father who had always doted on her was now disgusted with her. _

_ "Alright, I'm going to ask one more time, and I expect an answer Pan. Whose child is it? Who is the father?"_

_ For just a moment she considered telling him the truth, but there was no way either one of her parents would really believe it. And if they did...No. The position it would put them in wasn't an option. Not now, not ever. She knew how hot headed her father could get at times and if he knew that Vegeta was the father of her child, he would go after the other man with a vengeance. And she couldn't let that happen. Too many people would be hurt if they knew the truth. It would be better to keep the truth to herself, and take the brunt of her parents' anger._

_ "I can't tell you that."_

_ "Why? Because you don't know who it is?"_

_ "Gohan!" _

_ Videl glared angrily up at her husband as he finally stopped pacing in front of their daughter. That kind of attitude wasn't going to change anything and it certainly wasn't helping any. If he lashed out at her like this now, Pan was never going to tell them who the father was._

_ "Pan, sweetheart, we just want to help you. You shouldn't have to do this alone. We just want to know who the father is. Is that so much to ask?"_

_ "Mom, I know you want to help me, and I appreciate it, really I do. But I can't tell you who the father is. You wouldn't understand."_

_ She looked up at her mother then, almost willing Videl to understand, but it was no use. The disappointment that flowed across her mother's beautiful face was obvious._

_ "What wouldn't we understand?" Gohan demanded. "Does he not want it? Does he not want you for some ridiculous reason? Does his family not want anything to do with you?"_

_ "Dad that's not it."_

_ "Then what is it, Pan? Because right now, I sure as hell don't understand. This isn't like you. My daughter was never this careless."_

_ "I'm still your daughter. But things happen."_

_ "I'll say."_

_ Gohan took up his pacing once more as Pan fought back the tears that pricked at her eyes. This isn't how she'd wanted her parents to find out. She'd wanted to break it to them gently. But every time she tried to tell them, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She just kept putting it off for as long as possible. And now it was too late for gentle. _

_ "What about adoption? Have you thought about that? You could put the baby up for adoption and go on with your life."_

_ Pan looked up with a horrified expression on her face. The idea of giving up Vegeta's child, her child had never crossed her mind, not even for a second. It also wasn't an option. As unexpected as it was, she wanted this child, this life she and Vegeta had created together. _

_ "I am NOT giving it up for adoption, Dad. Have you forgotten that we're Saiyans? What do you think a normal family would do with a Saiyan child? They wouldn't be able to handle it, they'd be afraid. And I am not putting my child through that."_

_ Gohan shook his head, trying to make sense of his daughter's choices. On one hand, she did have a point. No human family would be properly able to raise a child that wasn't entirely human, and once the child was born it would be obvious it wasn't on the other hand, he couldn't help but be enraged at the thought of his only daughter throwing her life away like this. The only way to salvage her schooling, her life was if she gave it up._

_ "Pan, I don't think you have much of a choice. It's either the child or your schooling. You can't do both. Not and be happy. You have to give it up."_

_ "The hell I can't!" Pan shouted, finally getting angry. "Do you really think I don't understand the choice I've made? I'm going to finish school, and I've already put in applications for a couple of jobs so I can support myself, and I'm already looking into daycare."_

_ "I guess you've thought of everything," Videl said softly. "But are you sure this is what you want Pan? What you really want?"_

_ "Yes, I'm sure! I've been trying to make that clear to you from the moment you got here! If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be having this baby. But I am. And you need to accept that. Both of you."_

_ Her gaze shifted to Gohan at the last, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. That wasn't a good sign. Not by a long shot._

_ "Dad, please try to understand."_

_ "I'm sorry Pan, but I can't. I can't, and won't support this. You are throwing your life away."_

_ "No I'm not!"_

_ "Yes, you are! You're just too blind to see that right now! I'm sorry Pan, I love you, but you're on your own. So long as you continue down this path, I can't help you."_

_ "You mean won't help me."_

_ "Take it as you will. But I won't have any part of this."_

Her parents left shortly after that, but it wasn't until a week later that Pan learned her father had completley cut her off financially. If she hadn't managed to pick up her part time job waitressing, she never would have made it. She would have had to drop out, and then her father would have been right, and she refused to let him be right. Not on this anyway. She'd only called home a handful of times to try and reason with her parents, but though her mother wasn't entirely against her, they still refused to hear of it, and her father made sure she knew how unwelcome she was. And eventually she quit trying. There was no point trying to reason with someone who couldn't see past their own nose. The only person she bothered to maintane contact with was Bra. And thankfully, her best friend didn't desert her the way her own family had. Even her grandparents had given up after a while. And that more than anything broke her heart. She had always been so close to her grandpa, but even he hadn't wanted anything to do with her once word of her pregnancy had spread. Not because he was angry at her, but because he was so very disappointed in her. That's why she was so surprised when she received an invitation to her uncle's wedding in the mail. Apparently her uncle and Bra had finally decided to tie the knot, and they wanted her there. Though why they wanted her present was beyond her. It was true that Bra was her best friend, but she doubted her family would be as happy to see her.

As her parents' home came into view, Pan's stomach turned into one gigantic knot. She was suddenly very nervous about seeing her parents again. It seemed like ages since they'd seen eachother. And she was terrified of facing them again, but she refused to let them know just how nervous she really was. Taking a deep breath, Pan mustered all her courage and opened the door.

"Come on sweetie, we're here."

Pan held the door as her daughter scooted out of the cab and stayed glued to her side as Pan gathered the luggage and paid the driver.

"Is this where we're staying?" Akari asked, taking Pan's hand. "It's bigger than our house."

"Yep. This is where I lived when I was a little girl," Pan said.

Just then the front door of the two story home opened and Gohan and Videl stepped out. Pan froze for just a moment, unsure of what to do before moving forward. She would not be ashamed of what she had chosen for her life, and she would not let either of her parents see her cower.

"We weren't sure you would come," Gohan said, when Pan came to a stop in front of her parents.

"I wasn't sure we were welcome."

The comment was for both of them, but Pan's eyes were all for Gohan.

"You're always welcome here," Videl said, moving down the steps and wrapping her arms around Pan. "This is your home. You are always welcome. Both of you."

Pan returned her mother's embrace, wanting to believe her words. When Videl pulled away, there were unshed tears in her eyes. And for just a moment, Pan couldn't help but notice how much her mother had changed. She had aged in the six years since they'd last seen each other, and the years had not been entirely kind to her. Videl turned her attention to the little girl standing beside her mother. She too refused to be phased by these new people that she was connected to.

"Is this...is this her? Is this my granddaughter?" Videl asked, tears spilling down her cheeks as she knelt down in front of the little girl.

"Akari. Say hello to your grandmother," Pan said gently.

Akari's small face turned upward, seeking further confirmation from her mother before going to the open arms of her weeping grandmother. This was how it was supposed to be. This is how it always should have been. The last six years should have been like this, filled with happy hugs, and warm greetings, instead of the cold reserve she now found.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go get you some cookies and milk," Videl said, disappearing into the house with granddaughter in her arms.

Pan watched as her mother and child disappeared into her childhood home, and felt a shiver run through her. And it hit her then, the reason she was so nervous. It wasn't because of her family's disapproval, or any anxious feelings of seeing Vegeta again. It was because this wasn't her home anymore. It hadn't been for a very long time.

"So are we really welcome here?" Pan asked, looking up at her father. "If it makes you uncomfortable, we can find somewhere else to stay."

Gohan was silent for a moment, his face entirely blank as he battled with his emotions and the thoughts inside his head, as if they didn't quite match up. Without a word, Gohan closed the distance between them and pulled his daughter roughly into his arms, hugging her tightly. Pan hesitated a moment, her body stiff, before finally relaxing and hugging him back. She hadn't been expecting this. A lot of scenarios had played out in her mind on the long taxi ride back to this place. But this hadn't been one of them. And she couldn't be sure, but she could almost swear Gohan was crying.

"Dad?"

Gohan pulled back, one arm still wrapped losely around Pan's shoulders.

"Come on kid, let's go get you unpacked."

Pan let her father guide her into the house and u to her old bedroom. It was exactly the same as she remembered. Her desk and chair still sat in one corner of the room, unused since she'd left home. Her bed bed sat across from it taking up a good portion of the bedroom with it's soft sunflower yellow sheets and comforter. And her bookshelfs that lined the wall behind it. It was like taking a step backward in time, to when things were less complicated. When she was less complicated. And for just a moment, she wished it were true.

"It looks exactly the same," she said, trying not to let her emotions overhwhelm her.

"Yeah, your mom couldn't bare to change it after you left, and after, well, after the last time we saw you, she made sure to keep things exactly the way they were before. She made up a room for your daughter to,"Gohan said.

"Akari, Dad. Her name is Akari. And she's your granddaughter. I know you think that I screwed up my life, but you don't have to take it out on her. Don't treat her like a stranger just because you don't agree with the choices I made."

"You're right," Gohan said, running a hand through his short, dark hair. "You're absolutely right. I shouldn't let our differences get in the way."

"That's all I ask."

"You might want to take a quick shower and get changed," Gohan said, heading for door.

"Get changed for what?"

"They're having a party for Goten and Bra. We're all invited. Your grandparents will be there can't wait to see you."

Five minutes later, Pan was standing beneath the scalding spray of the shower, her stomach in knots and her mind racing. She hadn't been expecting to have to see everyone so soon. Especially not Vegeta. She wondered if he knew the reason her family had cut off contact with her. If he knew, there was no way he would want anything to do with her. And then she started to wonder why she cared so much. True, she did share a child with the Prince of Saiyans, but he didn't know the child was his. And there was also Bulma to think of. As well as Trunks and Bra. They would all be so crushed if they knew that she and Vegeta had been together. And worse, that they now shared a child. Sighing softly to herself, Pan turned off the shower and began drying off. This one time she was grateful she couldn't see her reflection in the mirror. She didn't need to see the emotional tornado she was feeling on the inside, staring back at her in the mirror. She didn't bother drying her dark, shoulder length locks as she went back into her bedroom and started to rummage through her luggage, looking for something suitable to wear. She scanned the various outfits she'd tossed into her suitcase and found herself feeling very disaapointed with everything she'd chosen to bring with her. She finally settled on a knee length dress that was the same soft sun flower yellow as the comforter on her bed. She slid the soft fabric on, and turned slowly to look in the floor length mirror on the back of her bedroom door. She hadn't worn a dress since the night of her graduation party. Not since...

Pan shook her head to clear it of the thoughts that threatened to spill over. Tossing her towel on the back of the chair in front of her desk, Pan quickly pulled on a matching pair of flats and headed downstairs. High pitched giggles floated up from the kitchen where Pan found her daughter and her parents. There was an empty plate of cookies and a half a glass of milk in front of her smiling child who was sitting in Gohan's lap.

"You know, when I suggested you take a shower, I was sort of thinking it would only take you five minutes, not forty five," Gohan said.

"What can I say? I like my showers," Pan replied. "Did you save any cookies for me?"

Her response was a muffled 'no' from Akari, who was still trying chew a mouthful of the last cookie.

"How many of those has she had?"

"I think she's eaten every cookie in the house," Videl said, with a smile.

"Ugh. She's definitely got Grandpa's appetite."

That sent all of them into giggles and nods of agreement. They'd never seen anyone who could match Goku in appetite. The man could visit every country in the world and still not have eaten enough to be full. Now it looked like he had some competition.

"So are we ready?" Pan asked.

"Absolutely. Maybe if we hurry we can get there before your grandfather eats everything."

The car ride over was silent for the most part. Everyone seemed to be lost in their own little world, exchanging the smallest comments here and there. Videl tried to fill silence by giving Pan the run down on what everyone had been doing since the last time she had been home, bless her heart. But when it became obvious that Pan wasn't really interested, she gave up. Pan's mind was too busy racing over every possible scenario that might occur when they arrived at Vegeta and Bulma's house. Her stomach seemed to be filled with a million butterflies. What would she say to everyone? Would they ask her who the father was? Would they treat her like an outsider? What was she going to do when she saw Vegeta again? Though she would never admit it out loud, a part of her was overjoyed at the thought of seeing him again. Every night that she'd been away, Vegeta had haunted her every dream and fantasy, no matter how hard she tried to push the thoughts away. The other part of her was scared shitless. And she found herself wishing she hadn't come home at all.

"Alright, everybody out," Gohan said, snapping Pan out of her silent reverie.

She looked up to find that they had indeed arrived, and she slowly got out of the car. She looked down when she felt Akari's hand in hers, and she smiled down at her little girl. This was why she'd come home. This is why she had to be strong, even when her insides were quaking. Because she wasn't a lovesick teenager anymore. She was a mother, and her daughter needed her to be strong.

"Will they like me?" Akari asked, as they moved across the lawn, and around the back of the house.

"Of course they will," Pan assured her. "They're going to love you."

Akari smiled, and it was like looking into the sun. Everything about her glowed. Gohan and Videl moved in front of Pan, taking the lead, which was fine with her. She wasn't really ready to go head first into the crowd. She could hear the loud, joyful chatter, and recognized every voice. But that chatter stopped when everyone saw her, and the dark haired little girl at her side. For just a moment everyone was silent, and Pan thought very hard about going back to the car and waiting for the party to be over before everyone erupted into a loud chorus of 'how are you?', 'we've missed you', and 'welcome home'. Pan was unceremoniously passed from one set of arms to another as she and her daughter were thoroughly hugged by everyone present. Well, almost everyone. Pan nearly froze when she came face to face with Vegeta, her heart hammering in her chest. He was exactly as she remembered him, and she found herself completely lost for words. His eyes traveled slowly over her and then down to her daughter. Something flickered across his face as he looked down at the little girl and a spear of dread flickered through her.

"_He knows," _she thought. "_Sweet Kami, he knows Akari is his."_

Vegeta looked up at Pan again, a strange expression on his face as he shook her hand and offered a gruff 'welcome home', before walking away. Pan watched him moved across the yard to Bulma who was chattering away with Chichi and Goku. And she couldn't help but get the overwhelming feeling that he was angry with her.

"Don't mind Dad," Trunks said, coming up behind her. "He hates parties."

"He always did," Pan replied.

"Very true," Trunks laughed, taking a sip of his drink. "You look good Panda, but I gotta ask, what's with the cold shoulder?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, I mean, you don't call, you don't write. You completely dropped off the face of the planet."

Pan could only stare open mouthed at Trunks. She had been almost positive that her parents would have told everyone what had happened, but apparently they kept it all hush hush. Didn't want the big dark family secret to get out.

"I mean, I guess I kind of get it," Trunks said, glancing down at Akari.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go play with your Grandpa," Pan said, not wanting her daughter to hear this conversation. It was likely to get ugly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude," Trunks said. "It just that...you didn't have to do this alone, you know? We're not all like your parents. We could have helped."

Pan couldn't decide whether she wanted to hug him or cry. Or maybe both. Both sounded really good right about now.

"I know you could have. But it wasn't your responsibility, or anyone elses. It was my choice, and my responsibility. But thank you. Really. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Any time Panda. Any time."

Pan watched Trunks walk away to refill her glass and felt a strange itching between her shoulder blades, followed by a surge of anger. She turned to find the source of that anger, only to find Vegeta staring at her. He was leaning against the side of the house watching her, his eyes dark. She met his gaze head on, her eyebrows raised as if to say 'well?', but he didn't say a word. He turned his back on her and walked away as if he hadn't even seen her. Loud, delighted shrieks drew Pan's attention over to a large table where a very messy Akari was sitting in Goku's lap.

"What's going on over here?" Pan said, approaching the table.

"Mommy I ate more than Great Grandpa! He tried to keep up, but he couldn't. I won!"

The happiness in Akari's voice was infectious, and Pan couldn't help but smile.

"What exactly were they eating?" Pan asked her grandmother, who was clearing away the empty platters from the table.

"Hamburgers and hot dogs."

"How many did she eat?"

The look Chichi gave her was more than enough.

"Right. I don't want to know. Got ya'," Pan said laughing.

The party seemed to pass by in a blur. It wasn't long before the sun was beginning to set, and everyone was slowly starting to leave. As she watched everyone milling about, saying their goodbyes, she was taken back in time again, to the night of her going away party. It had been just like this. Her standing alone, watching everyone have a good time. Her heart had been heavy then too. She shook her head, trying to clear the shroud of the past fom her mind. But those thoughts stayed with her, even on the long ride home and long after when she was tucking Akari into bed. But it wasn't until a dark shadow passed over the window that Pan realized she wasn't alone.

Making sure all the doors and windows were locked, Pan crept silently out of the house, adrenaline coursing through her veins. Whoever had come creeping around, had chosen the wrong house. And there was nothing more dangerous than a Saiyan mother protecting her young. Even if she wasn't a full blooded Saiyan. She moved silently out the front door, floating gently above the ground. She didn't want to give herself away to any intruders.

"Looking for me?"

Pan gasped, taken completely off guard at the sound of that achingly familiar masculine voice. She whirled around, surprised to find Vegeta standing behind her. His arms were crossed over his chest as he glared at her, and Pan shivered, suddenly feeling like she was twelve years old again and had just done screwed up a move while sparring with him. It wasn't a pleasant memory, or feeling.

"What are you doing here Vegeta?"

He moved towards her silently, that angry expression painted across his handsome face. A strange, almost electric energy radiated from his body. She would have said it was his Ki, but that wasn't it. This was different, more powerful, heavier, somehow.

"Come with me," Vegeta half snarled, grabbing Pan around the wrist and taking to the air.

"What? Hey! Vegeta!"

Pan wanted to struggle against the hold he had on her wrist, but she was too busy trying to get her barings. She had done little more than float since Akari had been born. She hadn't been ready to share this part of her daughter's heritage with her just yet. But the time was quickly approaching. She could feel Vegeta's grip on her wrist loosen just a little as she finally steadied herself, keeping even with the Saiyan Prince. She watched as the cityscape below them quickly passed by giving way to rich forests. She had just a moment to wonder where Vegeta was taking them before he started to descend, and she followed. As if she had another option? She landed beside him in a small wooded clearing beside a large pond. It was the only word she had for it. The large round mass of water was too small to be a lake, but it wasn't quite a pond either.

"What are we doing out here?" Pan asked, looking around.

Vegeta paced slowly back and forth in front of her like a lion trapped in a cage, and when he looked at her it was like being pinned in place by icy daggers. He stalked towards her slowly, and Pan instinctively backed up,wincing as she felt the rough bark of a tree biting into her back. She'd let him corner her. Stupid. Stupid.

"I want the truth. And I want it now," Vegeta said slowly, putting an arm on either side of Pan, effectively blocking her in.

"The truth about what?"

"You know damn well what Pan. I saw the child."

"Everyone saw her. So what?"

Vegeta sighed, being rough was getting him nowhere, but the rage that was boiling inside him was hard to contain. As was the utter shock he'd felt when he'd first seen the little girl at Pan's side. They'd both taken him by surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?"

When Pan said nothing, he looked at her, and he could tell she was hiding something. He'd always been able to read her so well. Whether that was from watching her grow up, or from the bond of a Saiyan male and female he couldn't be sure. But he always knew when she was hiding something from him. He'd never let her get away with it as a child and he sure as hell wasn't going to let her get away with it now.

"I need to know Pan. Is she mine?"

Pan's body trembled as she fought the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. This was so not how she saw this conversation going. But the look in Vegeta's eyes wouldn't let her lie. He deserved better than that from her.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes Vegeta, she's yours."

So what did you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll have another one up soon! Please review and remember to be kind! See you all in the next chapter!


	3. Confusion

Hey everyone! Back with the next chapter! Just want to say thanks to everyone has read and reviewed, you guys are the best! Just a side note, anything you see in _italics _in this chapter is either a thought, or a dream. And also, just a reminder, this fic has been rated M for a reason, so if that isn't your cup of tea, then please turn back now. For everyone else, enjoy!

Pan and Vegeta gazed at each other from mere inches away. One deep breath and they would be doing so much more than just looking at each other. They were both painfully away of how close they were, but the weight of Pan's admission hung heavy between them. There was still so much left unsaid between them.

"Who else knows?" Vegeta demanded. "Who else did you tell?"

"No one," Pan replied softly. "No one knows that she's yours. Dad tried to get me to tell him who the father was but...I couldn't do it."

"Why not?"

"Why? You really have to ask why? Vegeta do you realize how many lives would be ruined if anyone found out you were the father? Trunks, Bra, Bulma... This would destroy them. Not to mention what it would do to your relationship with my grandfather. Do you really think I would destroy your friendship, your family, by telling them that we had been together?"

The tears that had been threatening to spill, now slid down Pan's cheeks. She hated this. Hated the fact that so much stood to be lost because of one wreckless decision. But as wreckless as it was, if she could go back and time, she still wouldn't change what had happened between them. She still would have made love with Vegeta on the floor of the gravitation room, still would have carried his child. Because she loved him. Even if she couldn't be with him.

"Are you sure that's why you didn't say anything? It wasn't because you were ashamed or embarrassed?"

"What? Why would I be ashamed or embarrassed? I was with you that night because I wanted to be. And I carried your baby, _our_ baby because I wanted to! There is nothing that could ever have made me be embarrassed or ashamed of what's happened. If it wouldn't hurt so many people, I would proudly tell everyone who the father of my child is! But I can't hurt the people I care about, out of my own selfish desires."

Vegeta looked at her for a minute, really looked at her, and he couldn't decide whether he was more frustrated or proud.

"Do you really think I care about what any of them think? That I would ever have let them stand in the way of..."

Vegeta shoved himself away from her and began to pace again, as if he didn't quite trust himself to be that close to her. Not with his temper running this high. The frustration that was growing inside him was almost enough to drive a man to drink.

"I didn't know what else to do Vegeta. All I could think about was all the lives that would be ruined if I told. I wasn't trying to hurt you or to keep you away, I just...I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to be selfish...I'm sorry."

It sounded pathetic even to her. But it was still true. She loved the people she was lucky enough to call her friends and family, and the idea of hurting them tore her apart. But she also couldn't change the way she felt about Vegeta. No matter how selfish it may be.

"You should have told me, Pan. I had a right to know."

"I know. And I'm sorry. More sorry than I can even begin to tell you, I just...Every time I wanted to call you, to tell you...all I could think was how selfish I was being. That is was selfish to hope that you might come and be with me. That you would choose me, and Akari, when you already have people who love you and depend on you. I mean, you're married to Bulma for crying out loud! I'm best friends with your daughter, and I've dated Trunks! I didn't want to make things worse!"

Vegeta's frown deepened as he looked at her, memorizing the way she stared out at nothing and everything, the way she was wringing her hands as if she didn't know what to do with them, the way she refused to look at him. She truly didn't understand how deep his feelings for her ran.

"I'm not married," Vegeta said, moving back into her line of sight, forcing her to look at him. "Bulma and I were never married. As for my half breed brats...They're grown. They don't need me."

"I don't think they'd see it that way. And even if they did...what about Bulma? She loves you. Her life would be ruined! Trunks and Bra would never speak to either one of us again."

"Bulma cares for me yes, but she doesn't love me. Nor I her. Not in that way. It's true that she was the first to show me real compassion and tenderness, but my feelings did not run deep. Nor did hers. There is another who will always hold her heart and it isn't me. That isn't to say I don't care at all for her, I do, and I care for my children. But we were not meant to be forever. There was only one that I was meant for. Only one that I love, that I have ever loved."

Pan didn't know what to say. It felt like everything she had ever believed to be true was just a lie. She'd always thought that Vegeta and Bulma had married. They were already a couple by the time she was born and Trunks had already been born by that time too. She'd just always assumed they were married. To hear the way Vegeta spoke about the mother of his children, and Trunks and Bra...she had never seen this side of him before. He was still his so serious and proud self and yet...he was softer, more gentle than he usually was. And she wondered for just a moment, if this was the real Vegeta, and who else knew this side of him, or if she was the only one who got to see him this way.

"I'm not sure I understand," Pan said.

"Then perhaps I should show you," Vegeta said, moving towards her.

An electric current seemed to be building in the air between them, growing heavier, more intense as Vegeta closed the distance between them. Pan could feel her own body responding to the closeness of Vegeta's, her pulse racing as he leaned in close to her.

"Don't you care about what this will do to them?"

"As I said before, I care for them, but there is only one I was meant for. The Prince of Saiyans was always meant to be with his Princess. A proud, beautiful, skilled Saiyan woman who can tame the warrior instinct. Not a human."

Before Pan could speak, Vegeta's lips were on hers. A soft sound that was a cross between 'Kami help me' and a whimper escaped Pans throat as her hands slid up over the firm muscle of Vegeta's arms, and wrapped around him. Vegeta needed no other prompting. He pulled her in tighter against him, feeling the soft line of her body molding to his just as he had all those years ago on the night he had made her his. His hands moved over the curve of Pan's hips, and up to her waist, his fingers digging into her ever so slighlty, wanting so badly for the fabric that seperated her smooth skin from his to magically disappear.

"Wait," Pan gasped, putting her hands on Vegeta's shoulders as if she would push him away. "Wait. Vegeta, we have to stop."

"You don't mean that," Vegeta growled softly as his lips trailed down the slope of her neck.

Pan closed her eyes, tilting her head back as Vegeta kissed down her neck, his touch like liquid fire racing through her. It was true, she didn't really want to stop. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to give in to the desire coursing through her, but the logical side of her brain reminded her of all the reasons why she couldn't.

"No, but we have to," Pan said. "We've been out here a long time."

"Your point?"

"My point," Pan said, pushing away from him. "Is that I have responsibilities now. If Akari wakes up and I'm not there..."

She didn't need to say any more than that.

"Damn it, woman. I hate when you're right."

Pan laughed, and it was the first truly joyful sound she had made in ages.

"I need to go. We both do. I'm not the only one here who would get questioned if their absence was noticed."

Vegeta growled softly. His mind knew she was right, but the proud Saiyan warrior in him was screaming refusal. _Mine_, his mind screamed. She was his, had always been meant to be his, and he hated to let her walk away tonight without fully claiming her in every sense of the word. He watched her as she checked her clothing and rearranged it. He had always known on some level that Pan would be important in his life. She'd always shown an amazing potential even for a female of their kind. But Pan had been a quick study and an exceptional fighter. He had never been more proud of anyone in his long life. But there was more to it than that. His Saiyan instincts drew him to her, and not just because she was part Saiyan. It knew something about her that he didn't even fully realize himself. She had been born to be his Princess, whether she knew it or not.

"We aren't finished talking about this," Vegeta said gruffly as Pan turned to fly away.

Pan hesitated for a moment before looking back over her shoulder. She wasn't quite sure which 'this' Vegeta was referring to, but she'd had a feeling he might say something like that.

"I understand."

"Tomorrow."

"What?"

"Get someone to watch Akari. And meet me tomorrow."

"Where?"

"I think you know the answer," Vegeta smiled, taking to the air.

Pan stared after Vegeta as he flew away, her body still warm from the touch of his hands, his kiss. Somehow just by being close to her, he managed to make her to lose about a thousand I.Q. points. Shaking her head, Pan took to the air, and headed for home. But though her body was still experiencing the rush of having Vegeta close to her, touching her, her mind was plagued by much darker thoughts. She and Vegeta shared a deep connection that neither of them had ever experienced or even hoped to experience in their lives. But if they were meant to be together like Vegeta said they were, then why did it feel like she was doing something wrong? _Because you are_, a little voice in her head whispered.

All the lights in the house were off when Pan got home, and rather than disturb everyone in the house by going back in the front door, she slipped around the back of the house to her bedroom and slipped in through the window. She was just latchin the window shut when her bedroom light came on, and Pan froze. She turned slowly to find Gohan standing in the doorway, a blank expression on his face. They stood there staring at eachother from only a few feet away, the silence stretching between them.

"Aren't you going to start yelling?" Pan asked. "Question me about where I've been?"

Gohan shook his head and moved away from the wall, take a step into the room, his taller frame no longer filling the doorway.

"You're an adult now, I have no right to question you about where you go or what you do. But I would hope, that because I'm your father, and because of everything we've been through, you might be kind enough to fill me in as to why you're sneaking in the window this late at night?"

"I thought I saw someone sneaking around outside," Pan said, deciding on a half truth.

"What?"

"When I was tucking Akari in, I saw something go by the window. I was worried it was someone trying to break in, but it wasn't."

"What was it?" Gohan asked.

"A stupid squirrel," Pan said, feigning embarrassment. "I guess I've gotten a little paranoid these days."

"You're a mother. It's your right to be paranoid," Gohan said. "But just to be safe, I'll double check the locks and make sure the security system is on. Good night Pan."

"Night, Dad."

The moment Gohan left, closing the door behind him, Pan let out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. She had been so sure he would see through her lie, but her half truth had been enough to satisfy him. And at least she hadn't fully lied to him outright. Thankfully he hadn't been outside to witness Vegeta's surprise visit earlier. What would her father have thought of that? Shuffling quietly around the room, Pan tossed her dress into the hamper and changed into a long t-shirt that hit her at mid-thigh before climbing into bed. She wasn't sure how much sleep she would get though. Too many thoughts were racing around inside her head.

"_I shouldn't go tomorrow,"_ Pan thought, rolling onto her side. "_Everyone would be better off if I just stayed away from Vegeta. Everyone but me..."_

But the little voice inside her head didn't agree. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that everyone would be better off if she kept her distance from Vegeta, a part of her was refusing to accept it as truth, and encouraged her to see him again. With that thought, and the image of Vegeta's face planted firmly in her mind, Pan drifted off to sleep.

_The floor of the gravitation room was cold against her back, making her skin break out in gooseflesh, the small rays of fading sunlight filtering in through the window highlighted Vegeta's face as he moved above her. She could feel the hard line of muscle in his chest, his arms as her hands explored him, memorizing every detail. Her vision blurred for just a moment as another wave of pleasure raced through her, followed by an almost electrical jolt at the sound of her name leaving his lips. This was right. This was the way it was always meant to be, a proud Saiyan Prince his Princess locked in a rhythm as ancient as time itself. _

Pan bolted upright in bed with a loud gasp, her bod trembling. What was wrong with her? Just last night she was reminding herself to stay away from Vegeta, and now here she was dreaming about him? And it had felt so real. Like she was really back in that time, that place. Sighing softly, Pan slipped out of bed, just as the sound of loud, joyful voices floated up from downstairs. She glanced at the clock beside her bed. It was already well past one. She'd slept most of the day away. Taking a quick shower, Pan slipped into a fresh t-shirt and leggings and headed down the stairs. She could hear her parents, and Akari laughing loudly. And she immediately recognized her grandparents' voices. That wasn't what surprised her. What did surprise her was the sight of Trunks standing her parents kitchen dressed in a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt. It wasn't the kind of clothes he normally wore.

"Hey, there's the sleepy head!" Goku said, from his spot at the table.

"Mommy!"

"Hey," Pan smiled, moving into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Gohan smiled. "Your grandparents just stopped by for breakfast."

"You mean extra breakfast," Chichi mumbled.

"Hey, it's the most important meal of the day!" Goku grinned.

"In that case, you should be full for the rest of the day, Grandpa," Pan laughed.

"Hey, let's not get crazy now."

Pan turned her attention to Trunks who was leaning against the open doorway watching her. He hadn't touched the cup of coffee that he held in his hands, and she was betting he'd only taken it to be polite.

"So what are you doing here?" Pan asked, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I was just stopping by to see if you wanted to spar," Trunks said. "If you haven't gotten too rusty that is."

Pan narrowed her eyes and tried to hide her smile.

"Me? Rusty? Please! I could still drop you in a minute flat."

"Prove it. Get your stuff and let's go."

"I can't just take off Trunks. Unlike you, I have responsibilities and a child to take care of."

"It's alright Pan, go have some fun. We'll keep an eye on her for you," Goku said.

"Yeah, Great Grandpa said he's going to take me to the toy store!"

Pan shook her head as she looked at each face in the kitchen.

"Fine I'll go. Just try not to spoil her too much. She already has plenty of toys."

"We make no promises," Vide smiled.

It didn't take Pan long to find one of her old duffel bags in the closet and throw in a towel, waterbottle, and an extra set of clothes to change into. Before she knew it, she and Trunks were on their way. But she still couldn't bring herself to give him her full attention as last night's dream circled around inside her head. And that tiny little voice of her conscience reminded her that she had planned on staying away from Vegeta, and here she was heading right to his house.

"You okay?" Trunks asked, his voice finally breaking through her thoughts.

"Yeah, fine. Why?"

"Because you haven't heard a word I've been saying for the last five minutes. You also didn't notice that we've stopped moving."

Pan looked around and suddenly realized that he was right. They were literally standing right outside the gravitation room. It's like her body had been on autopilot the whole time they'd been flying over here. Pan felt her heart do a strange sort of flip flop as she stared at the building. She hadn't been in there since the night of her graduation party and she had to shake her head to clear away the memories that threatened to overwhelm her.

"I'm sorry," Pan said. "I'm just a little distracted today I guess."

"I noticed. So what's going on? What's got you head so out of the game?"

Pan shrugged trying to act like there was nothing wrong, but she had been friends with Trunks for far too long, and he knew her too well.

"Come on Panda, I know when something is bothering you, and you've obviously got something on your mind. So what is it?"

Pan sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. There was a lot she was holding in, and so much that she couldn't tell him. Mostly because it involved Vegeta. But still, it would have been nice to tell someone something.

"If I tell you this, you have to swear yourself to secrecy," Pan said,

Trunks held up his hand in a mock salute.

"Saiyans' honor. I won't say a word."

Pan shifted from one foot to the other, glancing around to make sure they were well and truly alone out here.

"I saw him last night."

"Him? Him who?"

Pan could only look at him as he Trunks finally made the connection.

"_HIM, _him? As in-?"

"Yes. As in _HIM._"

"Wow...So...How did it go?"

"Let's just say if I wasn't confused before, I sure as hell am now," Pan said, heading for the door of the gravitation room.

"That sucks Pan, it really does."

"You're preaching to the choir on that one Trunks."

"Are you going to see him again?"

Pan shrugged, looking down at her feet. That really was the million dollar question wasn't it? The logical side of her brain kept telling her that it was wrong to see him again for so many reasons. But the other part of her brain, the part that was ruled by her heart and her Saiyan instincts told her to gag the logical part of her brain and go for it.

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"It's just...It's complicated Trunks. I don't even like talking about it."

"Alright, I can take a hint. But you know I'm always here if you want to talk about it. And if the guy gives you any trouble just say the word and I'll kick his ass," Trunks said, leading the way into the gravitation room.

Pan laughed and shook her head. If he only knew.

"Why don't we just stick to sparring?"

"Deal."

Three hours later, Pan was proving just how not rusty she actually was. Trunks had only managed to get the drop on her a couple of times, but only because Pan had been distracted by memories of the past. Thankfully she managed to get a grip and outmanuevered him every time.

"Still think I'm rusty?" Pan chided, as she hovered above Trunks.

"Okay, you aren't rusty. I'll give you that."

"And?"

"And you did put me on the ground."

"More than once."

"More than once. But that's going to change."

Trunks came at her before he'd finished speaking, trying to catch her off guard, but Pan had been trained by the very best. And Trunks was no match for her. Pan laughed as he landed squarely on his behind and the door to the gravitation room. Pan and Trunks both looked up, and the grin was wiped completely off of Pan's face.

"Finally," Trunks said. "Someone who can give you a taste of your own medicine."

Vegeta strode into the room, a look on his face that promised wicked things in dark places and made Pan's blood boil. But not with rage. Definitely not. Vegeta's gaze shifted to his son who was picking himself up off the floor.

"You couldn't keep up with her?"

"I held my own."

"If you trained as much as she did, you would be putting her in the dirt."

"Hey, she's tough for a girl."

"Woman," Pan countered.

"Whatever."

"Why don't you take a break and let a real warrior show you how it's done," Vegeta said, stretching out his muscles.

"Gladly. My rear end has become a little too well aquainted with the floor anyway. I'll catch you later Panda."

"Where are you going?" Pan asked, suddenly afraid of being alone with Vegeta.

"I'm going to hit the showers and get something to eat. I'm sure you can handle yourself against my dad."

"Indeed she can," Vegeta smiled, as Trunks headed out the door. "Come on woman, let's see what you've got."

So what did you guys think? I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one is coming soon. Please review and remember to be kind! See you all next time!


	4. Grandpa Knows Best

Hey everyone! Back again with the next chapter. Just want to say thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are the greatest! I apologize for it taking so long to get this one up. Just a friendly reminder that this fic is rated M for a reason, so please, if that is not your cup of tea, please hit the back button now. For everyone else, enjoy!

Pan could only stare at Vegeta as he moved closer. He was taking his time, pacing himself as he started to circle her. But Pan knew the dance he was leading all too well. He'd done the same thing countless times when she was a teenager, teaching to always be on her guard because you never knew what direction your attack was coming from. He lunged forward, reaching for Pan's arm, but she was ready for it. She quickly dodged to the side, sending Vegeta off balance as she landed a kick, squarely in the center of his back, sending him flying into the wall. She watched as the Prince of Saiyans went sailing across the room from her, waiting for that satisfying 'thud' when his body connected with the wall, but it didn't come. The air in front of her was just suddenly empty, and she realized too late what Vegeta had done. Strong arms captured her from behind, holding her against a stronger, more muscular body.

"You let your guard down, woman," Vegeta growled in her ear. "Never drop your guard."

Pan tried not to struggle against the hard grip of Vegeta's arms, tried not to let her body react to the closeness of him, to feel of his body pressing to hers. She took a deep breath in. Concentrate. She just had to concentrate on what she was doing instead of him and she could get through this. Pan let her body go completely limp, turning into a dead weight, and taking Vegeta by surprise as she slipped out of his grasp. Ducking down, she swept his legs right out from under him, but not before he caught her leg, pulling Pan down to the floor with him. Pan put her arms up to take the edge off of the fall. The moment her hands met the cold tile floor, Pan gave a hard push and twisted to the side, breaking free of Vegeta's grasp. They looked at each other from less than a foot away and Pan could feel that strange prickling energy that had filled her that night before she left for college starting to course through her veins. It was an almost magnetic sensation, trying to pull them together, and Pan was doing her best to fight it, despite the roaring disagreement of her baser instincts. Pan pushed herself further away form Vegeta, moving to the far side of the room, hoping that a little distance between them might do something to take the edge of that strange energy that pulsed within her.

"What's the matter Pan? Afraid you're going to lose?" Vegeta taunted, hovering closer to her.

"Never."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Pan shook her head, trying to clear the energy fueled fog that seemed to be seeping into her, pulsing in her veins. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he watched her, sensing the subtle change in not only her body but in her ki, and her scent. As that powerful energy coursed through her, Vegeta could feel an echoing of it within himself. And that was where he made his mistake.

"You dropped your guard!" Pan growled, charging forward.

She was a dark blur as she suddenly rushed Vegeta, throwing him off balance and sending them tumbling into the cold, hard floor in a tangle of limbs. It was like watching a tornado form. One moment they were just winds coming together, colliding, and the next, they were a powerful, swirling force of energy and power. Vegeta was taken by surprise by the power that emanated from Pan. It was as if her power level had grown in the years they'd spent apart, and neither of them had been aware of it. By the time they came to a halt, Vegeta had Pan pinned to the wall, their bodies pressed tightly together, both of them breathing hard. And that strange energy was ruling over it all, blocking out everything else but the two of them.

Pan struggled through the energy fogged swamp of her mind, trying to gain some semblance of her self, though she was finding it difficult to think with Vegeta so near. Her body, her heart, and her instincts wanted one thing, while her head wanted another. It was like arguing with a toddler as her thoughts went round and round in her head.

"You've gotten better," Vegeta growled softly.

Pan shivered, closing her eyes as the sound of his voice washed over her like a soft, rumbling thunder.

"So have you."

"In all things."

Pan tried not to let him see the way his words affected her, as she pondered just what he'd meant by all things. But she didn't have to wonder long as Vegeta's lips came down upon hers. It was like she had lost control over a part of her body. Her hands were already reaching for him, pulling Vegeta in closer to her just as her mind screaming at her to stop. Even if she didn't really want to

"We can't do this," Pan gasped, feeling the brush of Vegeta's lips on her neck.

Her only response was a low, rumbling chuckle from Vegteta, as if he knew by instinct alone that she didn't want him to stop touching her. Pan whimpered softly, feeling the brush of Vegeta's teeth on her neck, on that sensitive spot where neck meets shoulder. One minute she was standing and the next her legs felt like liquid rubber as Vegeta bit down hard, making her body arch away from the wall, her nails digging into the muscle of his arms as her body rode out the incredible shock wave that seemed to be racing through her. For just a moment she was back in that time and place, to the night she'd left. Vegeta had done the same thing then too. He'd bitten her sensitive skin and Pan thought she'd never come down from the sensation. But as she thought it, another thought entered her mind, reminding her why this was wrong. Why she couldn't be with the man she loved.

"No. We have to stop," Pan said, pushing Vegeta away from her and moving into open space.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he watched her and Pan knew that look so well. That hungry, predatory look. It made things low in her body clench and she tried to fight the hazy fog her mind had become.

"You keep saying that Pan, and yet we always end up here. Together."

"I know. I know we keep ending up here but we shouldn't, it's wrong. The last time..."

Her words trailed off as she struggled to fight off the sensory memories that threatened to spill over. It was always like that when she thought of him. No matter how minor the memory or fantasy she could always feel him, as if he were physically there with her. This was the first time in years that he was actually there, and it was killing her not to give in to what she wanted, to what they both wanted.

"The last time we were here," Vegeta said, hovering closer. "We were down on that floor making love."

Pan shivered as his voice, his words crept over her, making her skin break out in gooseflesh.

"The last time we were here, I got pregnant," Pan said, tears pricking at her eyes. "The last time we were here, I made love with a man who is already taken. I know, you aren't married, you made that clear, but you still belong to Bulma. And I have spent _years _trying to forget you. Why do you think I went so far away in the first place Vegeta? I went halfway across the country so I could forget you! So that maybe, just maybe, I could stop loving you. So I could stop loving someone I couldn't have! But that didn't happen did it? Because I got pregnant. And I have spent every day for the last few years looking into a face that is almost an exact mirror of yours! I see your face every time I look at our daughter, and I can't forget! I can't stop loving you! And it's killing me! It's killing me to sit here and love you and know that I can't have you because you don't belong to me!"

The tears were falling freely now, and Pan was trying hard not to let her body shake with the anger and pain that she'd been holding on to for all these years. She didn't regret one moment of her child's life, or the choice she had made to keep her, but she hated the fact that she was so in love with a man she couldn't have. She could only imagine how weak and pathetic she must have seemed to him, standing her pouring out her heart like some love sick teenager. And now she was crying to boot.

"I should go," Pan said, shoving past Vegeta. "I never should have come back."

She didn't wait to see if he would follow or if he had an answer for any of what she'd just said. Because the reality of it was, anything he said to her in that moment would probably be her undoing. One more second alone with him and she wouldn't have the strength to leave. She raced for home through a blur of tears and hoped she had the strength to stop by the time she got there.

Left alone, watching Pan race for home, Vegeta couldn't contain the anger within him. Gathering all that rage to himself, he turned it into concentrated energy, releasing a ki blast so powerful that it literally left an indentation in the wall, charring the metal.

"Damn woman. She doesn't get it," Vegeta growled as he sank to his knees. "I'll just have to show her."

When Pan got home, she was surprised to find her grandpa sitting at the kitchen table, a pile of dirty dishes sitting beside him.

"Hey Grandpa. Where is everyone?"

"Your parents had some stuff to do so I volunteered to stay and watch Akari. She's in taking a nap right now. She's a great kid."

"Yeah, she is," Pan smiled, going over to rummage in the fridge for a bottle of water.

"You know, it's funny, she kind of reminds me of someone."

"Really? Who?"

For just a moment, Pan was almost positive he was going to say her. But sometimes she forgot just how observant her Grandfather was. He may act silly at times, and he could be overly cheerful, but he was no idiot.

"She reminds me of Vegeta. She looks like him too. She even sounds like him sometimes."

Pan could feel her pulse thundering in her ears, and knew that all the blood had drained from her face.

"R-really? Must be the Saiyan blood in her that does it. We all kind of look alike," Pan said, hoping her voice wasn't nearly as shaky as she felt.

"Pan?"

"Yeah Grandpa?"

"Look at me."

Pan turned slowly, having a very hard time meeting her Grandfather's eyes. She'd always been close to Goku. Even as a small child, she had idolized her Grandfather. He knew her better than anyone, which also meant, he also knew when she was lying. And right now she was giving him her best blank face, and knew she was failing. Goku could see right through her.

"Vegeta's the father, isn't he?" Goku said quietly, his eyes locked on Pan's.

"Yes...," Pan said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Grandpa I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Pan's body shook as she slid to the floor and sobbed. She couldn't look at her Grandfather, couldn't bare to see the anger, the disappointment in his eyes. All she could think was how ashamed of her he must be. Which is why it took her by surprise when Goku scooped her up off the floor and held her in his lap, rocking her just like he had when she was a little. She could feel the gentle stroke of his hand running over her long dark locks, just letting her cry. It wasn't until her sobs finally quieted that Goku spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me Pan?"

"Grandpa, he's your best friend! I couldn't tell you! I couldn't tell anyone! Too many people would have been hurt."

"Maybe. But they would have gotten over it," Goku said. "You can tell me anything Pan. You're my granddaughter and I love you. Nothing is going to change that. You could have told me."

"I'm sorry Grandpa. I didn't want anyone to know."

"Does Vegeta know?"

"Yes. He's known since we came back. He knew it the second he saw Akari," Pan said, lifting her head from her grandfather's shoulder. "Grandpa, you aren't going to tell anyone are you?"

The panic she felt was almost overwhelming. It made her want to go upstairs and start packing now. Because if her Grandfather told anyone that Akari was Vegeta's daughter, there would be no end to it.

"No. I'm not going to tell anyone," Goku said. "Because you're going to."

"What?!"

"It doesn't have to be today. It doesn't even have to be tomorrow. But before you leave, you have to tell them. They all deserve to know."

"They're all going to hate me."

"Maybe. Maybe not. You never know until you give them the chance. But you have to do it Pan. It's the right thing to do. And if I've taught you anything, it's to always do the right thing, even if it's not easy."

"Thanks Grandpa," Pan said, moving to her feet. "I'll tell them. I don't know how I'll tell them. But I'll do it."

"Good girl."

Pan shuffled out of the kitchen, her heart feeling both light and heavy at the same time. She was glad that someone finally knew, but she felt a million years old than she had when she first came back home. She knew her Grandfather was right. She did need to tell the others, but the idea of hurting them was killing.

"_Haven't you already hurt them?"_ That little voice in her head whispered. "_You hurt them the moment you slept with Vegeta. The moment you chose to act on your own desires."_

Pan sighed, as she shut her bedroom door and leaned against it. Why did it have to be Vegeta? Why couldn't it have been Trunks? Everyone would have expected that at least. After all, the two of them had dated when she was younger. They would have seen that one coming, and even welcomed it. But Vegeta...Pan sighed again running fingers through her hair. Who was she kidding? It was always going to be Vegeta. He was always going to be the one she loved, the one she desired. And she knew it. She knew it as certainly as she knew her own name. Something about the strong, Saiyan Prince called out to her, drew her to him. And it had nothing to do with hero worship. It was like he was a missing piece of herself. When she was with him it felt right. She felt whole. When she was with him, it felt like home. They wouldn't even be in this situation if she hadn't been so weak that night. But every time she thought about it, thought about the way he'd looked at her, with that smoldering heat in his eyes, the way he'd moved towards her, she was lost. Even now she could feel her body reacting and it was only a memory.

Grabbing a t-shirt and under garments from her dresser, Pan headed for the shower. That's what she needed. A nice, warm shower to clear her thoughts, and hopefully cool the fire that seemed to be raging beneath her skin. Ever since Vegeta sank his teeth into her skin she'd had this strange electricity buzzing through her. It felt like her skin would literally crawl right off her skin and run away. She looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she stripped out of her clothes. She didn't look any different. Her dark raven locks still hung down her back, her eyes were still the same color, she had the same soft skin, and her body was still curved in all the right the places. So why did she feel so different? As she looked at herself another memory came to her. One when she was much younger, one that had helped cement her feelings for Vegeta.

_Pan tucked her t-shirt into the shorts she was wearing. At sixteen she'd never been all that insecure about her body. Mostly because she could kick the ass of anyone that bothered her. But more and more it was becoming very obvious that she was female. Granted it had been obvious for the last few years, but she had never paid it any mind, until today. She'd been changing after gym class and she heard some of the other girls in her class whispering and giggling. They all thought she hadn't heard them, but words could be just as vicious, and just as deadly as any weapon. They'd all laughed, giggling about Pan's curves, and how she needed to stop trying to be one of the guys already. It was too obvious that she was a girl, and her curves were the only reason any of the guys still bothered to let her come around. Because they were all hoping to get their hands on her. She could still remember the bitter laughter of one of the girls as she made fun of her._

_ "She doesn't even know she's a girl. Even with a body like that. No wonder Trunks dumped her."_

_ It had taken everything Pan had not to burst into tears right then. She'd finished dressing and fled the school at the first opportunity presented to her. She'd gone straight to the gravitation room. It was the one place she felt truly safe, and could be alone. She'd stormed through the training area, past all the lit up computers and straight into the showers. She'd stood before the mirrors, and pulled off her t-shirt and jeans, just staring at herself in the mirror. She'd always thought she had a nice body for someone who sparred as much as she did. So she liked fighting, so what! She was still very feminine for a girl, she'd even been growing her hair out the last few years. She'd always thought it made her look pretty. But now...maybe those girls were right. Or maybe she should prove them right. Pan turned and dug through her backpack finding the scissors. If they all wanted to make fun of her for hanging out with the guys and accuse her of not knowing she was female, then maybe she would just prove them right. She didn't need long hair to be feminine._

_ "And just what were you planning on doing with those?"_

_ Pan gasped as she caught sight of Vegeta in the mirror, the scissors falling from her hand as she suddenly realized she was standing there in nothing but her bra and panties. Almost frantically, Pan grabbed for a towel and wrapped it around herself._

_ "Vegeta! I didn't hear you come in."_

_ "Obviously. Now what were you going to do with those scissors?" Vegeta said, moving closer to her. _

_ He came to a stop directly in front of her, could see the tracks of her tears on her cheeks as his eyes narrowed in suspicion._

_ "I was going to cut my hair."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "So they can be right," Pan said lamely._

_ "So who can be right?"_

_ "The girls at school. I heard them talking about me. About how I don't know that I'm a girl, even with my body it should be obvious," Pan said bitterly._

_ "And what's wrong with your body?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "What is so wrong with your body. Take off the towel."_

_ "E-excuse me."_

_ "Take off the towel, Pan," Vegeta said, his voice gentle, tender almost._

_ Pan's hands trembled as she slid the towel loose, letting it fall to the floor to pool at her feet. She couldn't bring herself to meet Vegeta's gaze as she felt his eyes traveling over her. _

_ "I see nothing wrong with your body Pan. You're beautiful."_

_ "What? But there has to be. Why would they say those things if there weren't something wrong with me?"_

_ "Because they are jealous, simpering bitches," Vegeta growled._

_ Pan tried not to giggle. Vegeta rarely swore, it seemed so out of character for him._

_ "I mean it Pan. You are beautiful. See for yourself."_

_ Pan turned her head to look in the mirror, trying to see what Vegeta saw. She did like her hair long, and she guess that he face was okay. Especially when she smiled the way she was now. She had all the parts that a young woman was supposed to have and she was very fit and in shape. Why did she let those girls get to her._

_ "Thank you Vegeta," Pan said, turning to look at him._

_ "I want you to remember one thing. You are a proud, Saiyan warrior who looks down to no one, and you are beautiful," Vegeta said, his voice a low, rumbling growl as he leaned down and kissed her. _

_ It was the gentlest, and sweetest thing Pan had ever experienced. It was like the rush of flying intensified as Vegeta's lips had brushed against hers. And for the first time in a long time, she truly felt beautiful. _

Pan shook her head, trying to clear the memory as she turned on the shower. She had completely forgotten about that. What had she been thinking back then letting Vegeta kiss her like that? She hadn't even been dressed! But it hadn't felt wrong. When he'd brushed his hand against her cheek, it had sent little shivers through her, and when he'd kissed her...it felt right. She tried to tell herself that it had all been for her benefit. That he'd just been trying to make her believe what he'd said, but now, now she wasn't so sure. Now she wondered if he'd kissed her because even then he'd felt something for her.

"You're still beautiful."

Pan's eyes shot upward in the mirror to find Vegeta standing behind her. Her heart hammered in her chest as her eyes met his. How had he known what she'd been thinking? Pan looked down, suddenly remembering she was naked and reached for a towel to cover herself with.

"No," Vegeta said, his hands stilling her own. "You never have to hide from me. Never."

Pan's hands trembled as she let Vegeta pull the towel from her hands and slip to the floor. Even just his eyes on her could make her body react, and she silently cursed herself for having such a strong reaction to him. She knew from the dark smile that was painted across his face, that he could sense her reaction to him, and he loved every second of it.

"How did you-?"

"Know what you were thinking?"

Pan could only nod. This was too strange, too de ja vu, even for her.

"Don't you understand yet?" Vegeta said brushing her hair back away from her neck, revealing the perfect imprint of his teeth in her skin. "You became mine the moment I marked you all those years ago. This make you mine. Just as this makes me yours."

Pan watched as Vegeta pulled off his shirt, her eyes going wide. In nearly the exact same spot, was the imprint of her own teeth from the night they'd first been together. It still looked as fresh as it had that night. As if she had just done it. She reached out almost hesitantly, her fingers tracing over the imprint of her teeth in his skin. How was this possible? It shouldn't still look like this.

"This can't be...it's not mine. I didn't do that. That mark is fresh."

"It looks that way because I marked you again tonight," Vegeta said, his fingers tracing his own claim to her. "My bond to you was strengthened, made your claim more visible."

"I don't understand. I don't have a claim to you."

"Yes, you do," Vegeta said, pulling her against him. "Don't you understand my Princess? The moment our bodies joined, we were marked. We were meant to be together. And nothing, is going to keep me away. You are mine."

"Vegeta..."

Pan could feel the tears that pricked at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall as she pulled Vegeta against her, and kissed him, as that strange electrical energy coursed through her. The feel of his warm skin against hers, sent little shock waves through her. She was lost. Completely and utterly lost, refusing to fight it anymore. She was only vaguely aware of her hands moving, helping Vegeta remove his remaining clothes, and even less aware of him lifting her against him and bringing them both beneath the spray of the shower. Vegeta reached backward turning the shower up full blast, the heavy sound of the water eating against the tile blocking out the soft sounds escaping Pan's lips as he pressed her against the cool shower wall.

Pan had the briefest thought that there was something important she should be saying, something she should be telling him, but for the life of her, she couldn't seem to think past the feel of his hands on her body, the strength of his hands holding him up against the shower wall. The only thought in her head was that she needed to be with him, needed to stop fighting her instincts, her desires. That she needed him as desperately as she needed the air she breathed. And the moment his body plunged inside of hers, there was no room for thought at all.

Pan clung to Vegeta as her body moved with his, the feel of him overwhelming her senses. The only thing that mattered in that moment was the two of them. With every touch, every thrust, that strange electrical buzzing inside of them grew, taking control of their bodies. It was an almost frantic feeling, the need to be together, to have their bodies joined together. As if this was the way it had always been meant to be. A Saiyan Prince and his Princess. Pan bit her lip to cut back the cry of pleasure that tried to escape. She could feel herself getting closer to that shining edge, and somehow, even without words she knew that Vegeta was close as well. She could feel it in the growing tension in his body, the way his body moved more urgently within hers. Her eyes locked onto the imprint of her teeth in his skin and suddenly she wasn't in control anymore. Instinct took over as she lowered her mouth to bit of flesh. Hesitating for only a moment.

"Do it," Vegeta growled softly. "Do it Pan. Please."

Vegeta was having a hard time holding back. The moment he felt Pan's mouth hovering over his skin he'd nearly been undone. But he wouldn't let go yet. Not yet. Not until she lay claim to what already belonged to her. The moment he felt her teeth press into his flesh, biting down hard, he was lost, his body losing control as he sank his own teeth into Pan's sensitive skin.

Pan's body arched off the cool tile wall, her body moving of it's own accord as Vegeta's teeth sank home. She screamed around his flesh, biting down harder. And it was like completing a circuit, as power surged over them, through them, their bodies becoming the conductors for this brilliant, shining energy that brought them tumbling over the edge again and again.

When he was sure he could stand without collapsing, Vegeta slowly lowered them to the shower floor, holding Pan tightly in his arms as the final shock waves of pleasure and power ran their course. His fog riddled mind was trying to make sense of everything that happened. When Pan left he had felt an almost undeniable urge to go after her. To make her understand that he already belonged to her, and she to him. But the closer he got to her, the the stronger that strange buzzing electricity within him had felt. And the more desperately he needed her. And then the memories had come. That one frozen moment in time when Pan had been sixteen. He'd wanted to kill whoever had put that look on her face, the tears in her eyes. But what he'd wanted more than anything, what he had fought the urge to do back then, was take her into his arms, and into his bed. The urge had been so strong it had taken everything in him to walk away from that kiss. But he knew she still thought about it, and the idea that she did, brought him immense satisfaction.

"Are you alright?" Vegeta asked, noticing how quiet Pan was.

"Mm-hmm. Just trying to remember how to think," Pan smiled. "You never did answer me. How did you know what I was thinking earlier?"

"We are connected little one. A mated pair. The closer we are, the easier I can sense your thoughts, your feelings."

"So you were spying on me?"

"No. Not on purpose anyway. I came here because you didn't give me a chance to answer earlier. You left before I had a chance to speak," Vegeta said, brushing a stray lock of wet hair from Pan's eyes. "I don't know what came over me. The closer I got to you, the more I needed to be with you. "

Pan could feel her cheeks burning a deep crimson, because she knew exactly what he meant. It was like that every time she was close to him. The need to be with him was almost overwhelming. Like she couldn't get enough of him. And tonight...tonight had been so intense. The almost frantic way they'd come together. It was like neither of them were in control of themselves.

"Come on Princess, we should get you into bed," Vegeta said, slowly lifting them both off the floor.

"I thought you did that already."

It took Vegeta a moment to realize that Pan had made a dirty joke and couldn't help but smile.

"I meant let's get you into your bed. You look like you might pass out right here and now."

"Oh."

With gentle, loving hands, Vegeta washed Pan off, though he hated the idea of cleaning the scent of him from her skin before helping her out of the shower and drying her off. He dressed her in the forgotten t-shirt and panties that Pan had left on the counter and carried her to bed. She was nearly asleep as he tucked her in. A part of him longed to join her beneath the covers, to hold his Princess in his arms as the sun sank beneath the horizon and gave life to the moon. He was just turning to retrieve his own clothing from the bathroom when Pan called out to him.

"Vegeta?"

"Yes?"

"Grandpa knows...About Akari. He knows she's yours."

"It's alright."

Whatever Pan said after that was only a half mumbled response as sleep sucked her under. Vegeta quickly dressed and cleaned up the mess they had made of the bathroom. In their rush to be together they had knocked over and spilled shampoo across the floor. When the bathroom was set to rights, Vegeta stepped back into Pan's bedroom. She looked so peaceful, her cheeks a flushed rosy red from their earlier activities. Again he felt that urge to slip beneath the covers and join his woman, but there was something else he needed to take care of first.

Shutting the bedroom door quietly behind him, Vegeta turned and headed downstairs. Gohan and Videl were still out. So at least they wouldn't have to do this in front of anyone. Vegeta moved down the stairs, and headed straight for the kitchen where Goku sat eating for what he could only guess was the tenth time. Goku looked up from his sandwich, his gaze going from Vegeta to upstairs. Vegeta's clothes clung to his still damp skin and it didn't take much to put two and two together.

"I'm not going to ask what you were doing upstairs. I can only assume you were with Pan."

"And if I was?"

Goku shrugged as he finished off his sandwich as he went to make another.

"Sandwich?"

"Sure."

Vegeta eyed his oldest and most trusted friend as he took a seat at the table, the silence stretching between them.

"Pan told you that I know?"

"She did. And I need to know right now if we have a problem Kakkorot."

Goku moved back to the table with a platter overflowing with sandwiches and leaned back in his own chair.

"No. No problem."

"Good. Because I will protect what is mine," Vegeta growled.

"I don't doubt that for a minute Vegeta."

"When did she tell you?"

"I figured it out on my own, so she didn't have to tell me. But you should have."

"Had I known of her existence, I would have."

Goku looked at Vegeta, really looked at him for a moment.

"You didn't know?"

"Not until Pan returned and I saw them at the party."

Goku nearly choked on a mouthful of sandwich. So he wasn't the only one Pan was keeping secrets from. She hadn't even told Vegeta. When she said that he knew, he had assumed that it was because she had told him when she became pregnant. He had no idea that she had kept it a secret from Vegeta as well.

"She had good reason to hide it," Vegeta said, answering Goku's unspoken thought.

"Do you love her?" Goku asked.

"Yes."

That was all the answer Goku needed.

"Are you going to tell Bulma?"

"In time. I have stayed only this long because of my children. But they are grown and no longer need me. And Bulma has not cared for me in a very long time. What we have is companionship but she is not..."

"Not what?"

"She isn't Pan."

Goku shook his head as he got up from the table.

"Where are you going Kakkorot?"

"If we're going to keep talking about this, I'm going to need a drink."

Vegeta looked at his friend for a long time and then came the laughter, that deep, uncontrollable laughter that shook the whole body and felt like you were never going to stop. It was going to be a long evening.

When Pan awoke it was early evening, the first of the stars twinkling in the skies. She stretched in her bed and winced as she found herself feeling a little sore. She didn't remember getting into bed. What had happened? Her eyes circled the bedroom as a dark, familiar scent filled her nose and a smile spread across her face. Vegeta. It hadn't been a dream after all. She'd been so tired afterward that for a moment she had thought everything that happened in the shower had been a beautiful, wonderful dream. Rolling over in bed, she found a neatly folded piece of paper on her pillow with her name scrolled across it in masculine script. Sitting up, Pan unfolded the note and read;

_Talked to your Grandfather, have no fear my Princess. Nothing is going to keep me away from you or our child. I will see you soon. Rest well until then. _

_ -V _

Pan smiled as she slipped the note into her suitcase, and started sorting through, looking for something to wear. She grabbed the first thing she could find, a pair of shorts that fit comfortably beneath the long t-shirt she had worn to bed and headed downstairs. Her dad and Grandfather were both sitting in the kitchen. It was something they did on a regular basis when Goku planned on stopping by since it was the only room with food in it.

"Hey, you're awake," Gohan smiled.

"Yeah I was just really tired. Where is everyone?"

"Your mom took Akari shopping. She's really getting into the whole Grandmother thing, and your Grandmother is over visiting Bulma. Bra stopped by earlier, looking for you. I told her you'd get a hold of her later."

"Maybe I'll just head over there myself and see what she wanted," Pan said, slipping on a pair of sneakers.

Her eyes met Goku's for just a moment as she leaned down to tie her shoe, and the wink and smile he gave her was all the reassurance she needed. Things had gone well with Vegeta, though judging by all the empty liquor bottles it hadn't gone completely well.

"I still don't know how you managed to drink so much Dad."

"What can I say, I was thirsty!"

Pan shook her head, leaving her father and Grandfather to their conversation as she took to the sky, and headed for Capsule Corp. If her Grandmother was keeping Bulma busy, it would give her plenty of time to hopefully run into Vegeta again. Not that he was the only reason she had to go there. She was just hoping she might run into him while looking for Bra. When Pan landed outside the backdoor she could hear the loud voices of her Grandmother and Bulma coming from the kitchen. Through the screen door she could see them, and what she saw froze her in her tracks. Bulma was turned to the side holding up a striped baby sleeper and giggling excitedly. And there was another big pile of baby clothes sitting on the table.

"I can't wait to see the baby in this!" Bulma giggled.

Pan stumbled, backing away from the door as her face paled, her pulse thundering in her ears. Baby? Bulma was...pregnant? No. It couldn't be real. Vegeta had said they weren't really together, that they didn't love each other. So how could she be pregnant? Pan could feel her throat growing tight as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. Nothing was going to keep them apart. That's what he'd said. But Bulma was pregnant, and that was definitely going to keep them apart.

Pan was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see who was standing in front of her until it was too late. She stumbled backward, trying to keep from falling and found herself staring up at Vegeta.

"Hello Princess."

When Pan only glared up at him before shoving her way past him Vegeta grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him.

"Pan? What's wrong?"

"You're a liar, that's what's wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"When were you going to tell me Vegeta?"

"Tell you what woman? You're aren't making any sense."

"When were you going to tell me that Bulma is pregnant?"

Vegeta's eyes went wide with surprise as he looked over his shoulder at the house.

"I guess she didn't tell you yet. Well congratulations."

Pan yanked her arm free of Vegeta's grasp, trying to fight the tears that were slowly blinding her.

"Pan wait!"

"No! Just...just don't..."

Without another word, Pan took to the skies, with only her breaking heart for company.

So what did you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and remember to be kind! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
